Turmoil
by Son Of Sephiroth
Summary: A original fic based on the final fantasy 8 world, expect plenty of action. First time fic.
1. Reasons

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8, never have never will. Much to my dislike.  
  
Authors note: This is my first fic, be kind. Please? The prologue is to introduce my own character; all the characters from ff8 will be in this fic in later chapters. Speech "" Thought ''  
  
Final Fantasy VIII: Turmoil  
  
Prologue: Reasons  
  
2 years ago . . .  
  
The pouring rain came rushing down through the heavy dark clouds, plastering the fleeing figures clothes. The sky rumbled with the echoing crash of thunder proceeded by the bright flashes of lightning. The mother rushed her sixteen-year-old son towards the small bulky mountain formation, both taking shelter in a nearby deserted cave. The son looked his mother in her rain-drenched face "Did we lose them?" she looked down at her son and smoothed a wet strand of oak coloured hair out of his eyes. Between breaths from the run she managed "I think so . . ." she placed the long narrow package she held against the wall and looked out of the opening. Outside the ground was like a lake of mud as the rain continued its assault; the cave lit up as another flash of lightning brightened the night sky. "Mum?" she continued to look outside "Hmm?" the boy moved over to the package and placed a hand on it "Why didn't you stand and fight?" She stayed by the opening, never turning to face him "I couldn't risk taking the chance that you would get hurt Dariel." Dariel walked towards his mother "But . . ." The entrance to the cave exploded in a shower of flames sending them both to the floor. Within a second his mother was back to her feet snatching from the hot searing flames the package and pulling from within a polished sheath that held a katana. Fighting back the pain she managed through gritted teeth "They're here!"  
  
Three figures stood a small distance away from the entrance, judging from their build they must have been males and all three were brandishing swords. They all wore black gear and donned ninja type masks to hide their faces, the only difference between the three were their height. The nearest and also tallest gestured behind her "Hand over the boy!" With one hand at her side she pushed Dariel back into the cave. "No." she said bluntly. The tallest looked back to the others and forced a deep rough laugh "Heh, looks like she wants to fight." She walked several steps forward and stopped, raising the sheathed katana horizontally in front of her then placing it slightly to her left side and placing her right hand onto the handle. The lead took a step forward and was held back by his companion "What?" His companion stepped in front of him "She's mine!" Holding his sword at his left hip so the blade was diagonally up across his chest he took a step froward and eyed his opponent up. She was in her late thirties with shoulder length oak hair and a small frame; she wore long baggy trousers and a likewise baggy top and black boots. The rain continued to pour down on the two opponents, expanding the river of mud that had begun to form at their feet. A flash of lightning lit up the night sky, he charged.  
  
He raised the sword high above his head and brought it down at the woman before him. As if time slowed down the woman pulled at the katana bringing it free of its confinement and bringing it across in a horizontal arc, slicing across his stomach and adding blood to the mud soaked ground. The competitor stumbled passed a look of shock in his eyes; he stopped in his tracks and dropped the sword that he still held above his head, it splashed as it hit the swamp of mud they all stood in. Mud splashed his legs as he slowly turned to face her, lightning lit up the sky and she was able to see blood seeping through the fabric that covered his mouth. He took slow clumsy steps towards her; blood leaked through his hand as he struggled to keep his internals inside. The slimy snake like intestine hung over the top of his hand, the sticky warm feel made him nauseous as he tried to push it back inside the flap of skin. " . . . How?" he fell face first into the dark fluid. The other two looked at one another "Shit!" The tallest held his sword diagonally towards her from his waist and turned his head towards his companion "Cover me."  
  
The ground shook violently and threw up the liquid mud as it sent her and her sword flying through the air as the third opponent let loose a quake spell. She landed with a soft squelch and immediately rolled out the way as the tallest brought his sword down, slicing easily through the muddy floor. She looked around frantically for her discarded sword and saw the soft shine of the blade as the sky lit up. Making a desperate dive for the weapon she snatched it up blocking an overhead strike from her opponent, forcing her blade close to her chest. She pushed back using the other hand to support the dull side of the blade and brought the hilt into his groin sending him stumbling backwards, she scrabbled to her feet and turned to face him. The ground to her right exploding in a shower of fire as the third assailant let loose a fire spell at her. The tallest came in again, sparks flew as the two blades clashed, the fine katana easily being knocked aside by the strike of his blade. She pushed back and ran at him kicking mud up as she went and brought the blade diagonally down; the sound of metal on metal rang out as he managed to raise his blade to block.  
  
A numbness shot up her left arm as they clashed together, both blades locked neither combatant ready to back down until he lashed out with his right hand sending her spinning back. She looked up at him, her lip had split and the left side of her face was stinging from the impact. She charged at him again and the ground exploded once more, the searing flames licked at her legs burning them. If she was to survive this she would have to take the backup down first, she knew it was risky but she turned the sword around so the blade faced the ground. Placing thumb and index finger on the either side of the blade she rested it along the under side of her arm then reached back and threw the blade like a javelin. She watched as it flew through the air towards the prone man chanting his next spell, to busy to notice the object that neared him.  
  
The tallest turned as the sword flew past and watched as his companion dropped to the floor. A long shaft and handle protruded from his chest, blood formed around his body and joined with the wet mud that surrounded them all. Before the man closed his eyes he finished his chant.  
  
She screamed in pain as the fire burnt the whole of her left arm, the stink of cooked flesh heavy in the air. She fell to the filthy ground and clutched at the damaged arm, wincing in pain as they both came into contact. Tears formed at her eyes as she realised her time would soon be up. The tallest approached her, his sword hanging at his side, dragging along the floor ripping into the mud. "You bitch!" he neared a bit closer "I'll kill you!" She looked to her sword, desperation filled her eyes. She ran.  
  
She snatched the blade free from the corpse's chest and raised it defiantly. The tallest charged at her he brought his sword around in a swing, diving under the blades arc she flicked her blade up scraping it across his back creating a thin streak of crimson. She fell past onto the floor and quickly got to her feet as his blade struck the mud were she just lay. She turned to face him, her sword clenched in her right hand, her left arm hung uselessly by her side. He looked to her incapacitated arm, a thin cruel smile spread across his face. He struck at her, the flat side of the blade slapping her scorched arm. She screamed in agony and backed off just as fast.  
  
Fear showed on her features as he approached slowly, purposely pacing his steps. She walked backwards and slipped on the mud falling onto her backside, pushing herself backwards frantically away from her opponent, her left arm collapsing beneath her as she applied pressure to it. She raised the katana with her right hand feebly as if she could possibly do something with it. He stopped in front of her and stared down at her on the floor, covered head to toe in mud. "Pathetic." She lunged with the katana and he brought his blade in underneath and brought it up sending the blade skywards over his shoulder.  
  
She screamed out in pain as he struck his arm out impaling her with his sword "Now I'm going to ask you a few questions." She struggled with her right arm to remove the blade but couldn't shift it, he lent on the blade hilt pushing it slowly deeper into her stomach. "How do we awaken it?" she struggled with the blade once again. "Now I can make this easy . . ." he relieved some of the pressure that he applied "Or hard!" he slowly twisted the blade making her scream again. "Well?" she shook her head "Never!" he twisted again then stopped. Blood formed through his face mask and he stared down, his eyes opened wide in shock at what he saw.  
  
Protruding from his chest was the blade that had belonged to the woman. "Wha . . ." He turned behind him "How . . ." He slumped to the floor, holding tightly to the sword handle was Dariel. Shocked at his first kill and how easy it was to do his attention was quickly focused on that of his injured mother. She let out a sharp cry as he pried the blade out of her stomach and pulled her tightly into his arms, brushing a strand of mud covered hair out of her eyes he spoke softly to her. "You'll be fine." She reached her uninjured hand up and placed it on his cheek "I'm sorry." He gripped the hand tight in his own "Why do you say that?" a tear leaked down her left cheek "I'm sorry I can't be around to stay with you." He gripped her hand tighter "Don't say that!" she looked into his eyes "I must tell you something before I die, search inside me and draw forth my GF, it will awaken one day, quickly do it." He closed his eyes and concentrated on the injured woman, he saw deep inside her the GF she spoke of and drew it from her letting it burrow into his subconscious.  
  
"What is it called?" she opened her eyes "When it is needed then you will know." She gripped his hand tight. "Dariel, I love . . ." her hand slid from his grasp to the cold wet floor. He held her closer to himself and started to weep.  
  
Now . . .  
  
Dariel sat up in his bed and wiped the tears from his eyes, he looked around the small cramp dorm. It was the same nightmare he had been having the last two weeks, always of his mother's death, the presence of the unknown GF seemed stronger than ever. 'What could this mean?' 


	2. Another Day

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy isn't mine! NO NO NO NO!  
  
Authors note: Enjoy and please review!  
  
Speech "" Thought ' ' Dream ******  
  
Chapter 1: Another day  
  
Dariel stepped out of the shower and stroked his hands through his soaking hair. Walking towards the basin he stopped and placed his hands on the rim and stared into the mirror at the man looking back at him. He was six feet tall with short dark hair that spiked up at his fringe, dark blue eyes showed years of experience and heartache. Dark bags underlined them from yet another night of interrupted sleep.  
  
He pushed himself up and away from the basin and entered his room stopping to pick up a pair of trousers from the littered floor as he approached the bed. Doing up his baggy black trousers he slumped down on the edge of the bed to tie up his dark boots. In the corner of the room stood a pine coloured wardrobe, opening the doors he reached inside and pulled from within a thin black long sleeved shirt, pulling it on he slowly did up the buttons leaving the top and bottom two undone.  
  
At the base of the bed sat a similar pine coloured chest of drawers. Getting down on his hands and knees he gently opened the bottom drawer. Inside sat a long package that he undid with nimble fingers and gently pulled out the contents, his mother's katana. 'What does it all mean?' He stroked his fingers over the indentation of a dragon on the sheath and placed it back into the drawer, checking his watch he realised he had a class to get to.  
  
The class was dull and drawn out, having Instructor Trepe teach you for the past hour about the importance of magic and how guardian forces were a major asset in the struggle against Ultimecia was not his idea of fun. The only downfall was that continuous usage of the GF would cause loss of memory, advised only to be used in desperate circumstances. 'That's all well and all but they don't have one lodged inside their head.' Dariel rubbed at his forehead as he felt another headache coming on. He had been getting them more and more as of late, whenever he dreamt of his mother's demise. The nightmare bothered him; it was accurate all except one major detail. He had done more to help his mother. He had stood side by side with her, being unarmed he had been easily knocked back and only regained his footing when his mother was down. He closed his eyes and remembered what happened next.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The sky erupted overhead as another streak of lightning lit up the night sky; he looked around for his mother and saw a figure sprawled on the floor struggling as her assailant stood over her. The man lent on his sword and smiled as it dug further and further through her stomach, the look of pain on her features was priceless to him. He laughed out loud and continued to apply pressure, gently twisting the handle making her scream louder.  
  
Dariel searched frantically in the mud for the discarded sword, finally his hand made contact with something cold and hard. He gripped the handle and whipped the sword in a downwards arc causing the clinging mud to splatter to the floor. He ran to his mother and thrust the sword straight out at his opponents lower back and was rewarded with crimson flowing down the length of the blade, warm to the touch. It was his first kill; he wiped the blood off on his trousers frantically and gathered up his mother. In the distance he thought he could hear his name being called. "Dariel?" he shook the thought out of his mind and looked at his mother. "Dariel?" he looked around "Dariel, wake up!"  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Dariel opened his eyes and sat up banging his arm on the desk in front of him "Ah shit!" a group of girls in the back row found this hilarious and started giggling. Instructor Trepe stood next to his desk arms folded, a look of concern on her face. "Now girls please, Mr Serall?" he looked up at her and raised an eyebrow "Are you okay?" he thought about this, did she mean because he smacked his arm or because he was having a bad dream. He nodded. "Good, then less of the cursing in my class." "Sorry." this caused the girls to start giggling again. 'Whatever.' "May I have a word with you outside please?" he lent foreward and tapped the monitor's screen causing it to shut down. Every classroom came with these built into the students table, a lot less time wasted than the regular pen to paper. He pushed himself up and away from the table and made his way to the door where she waited propping it open for him.  
  
She pulled the door to as he passed. "Dariel are you okay?" he looked around the hallway 'I already said I am.' He looked at her "I'm fine." She tipped her head to the side as if analysing him "Really?" 'I don't need this.' He shrugged "I haven't been sleeping too well." She walked towards him, each footstep echoing off the marble tiling as she did and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Anything you want to talk about?" she seemed generally concerned. 'Not with you.' He looked at the ground "Not been having bad dreams have you?" Dariel looked up at her in shock 'How did she . . .' "Why would you say that?" she smiled "You didn't look like you were having the time of your life back there in class." Dariel looked around at nothing in particular just so she couldn't see his face. "What do you mean?" 'Shit, hope I didn't call out.' She tried to peer around him to see his face "You just kept twitching and mumbling. You sure you're okay?" he nodded again relieved to have not called out. "Go to the infirmary and see Dr. Kadowaki and get something to help you sleep." 'Great like that's going to help.' She smiled suddenly "You remind me off someone I know." He turned around and headed for the elevator not wanting to get too friendly. She shouted after him "He always used to keep to himself as well!" 'I don't care.' Dariel stepped inside the lift and pressed the button for the first floor. The elevator lowered from view and Quistis laughed to herself 'Exactly the same.'  
  
Dariel set foot off the small elevator and looked around at the area that made up Balamb gardens first floor. Straight ahead and down the few steps stood the garden's information terminal, using this you could get a basic floor plan of the whole garden. A few first year students gathered around it each of them as puzzled as the next, Dariel walked down the steps, the sound of his boots on the marble tiling clattered loudly around the vast first floor. The gentle sound of swaying water in the surrounding pond was peaceful to his ears, it soothed the gnawing pain at the back of his brain. Which made him even more conscious about the fact that he had to see Dr. Kadowaki. At the base of the steps he looked to his right and saw the off-shoot that led to the infirmary, surrounding the path sprouted many small trees and brush.  
  
The doors parted with a hiss as he removed his hand from the wall mounted controls. He took a step inside the newly furbished room, it had taken some damage when Galbadia garden had invaded. So he had been told anyway. His steps were muted by the plush dark red carpeting, he ran a hand over the smooth wooden counter and pushed the wheel mounted chair under it. 'Where is she?' he called out "Doctor?" from one of the back rooms behind a divider he heard movement. "Coming." He moved back towards the counter and leaned against it. From behind the divider Dr. Kadowaki appeared, she took one look at him and smiled. "I knew you would come." 'What is she talking about?' Dariel turned his back on her and started tinkering with a microscope. "Quistis called ahead to inform me that you were coming." Dariel turned and raised an eye brow "Why?" Dr. Kadowaki placed her hands in her bright white lab coat. "She was concerned about you, now if you would like to take a seat?" she indicated to the empty bed and Dariel took a seat.  
  
"Now the left one?" Dariel closed his right eye and re-opened the left while Dr. Kadowaki shone the thin beam of light from the petite silver pen light into it. She clicked the light off and placed the pen light back into her pocket. "Hmmm." she walked over to the counter and started rummaging through the drawers and pulled from within a thick leather bound book. The book had seen better times, its frayed pages and cracked spine stained yellow with age. She quickly flipped through the pages and stopped and turned her back to Dariel. Dariel sat staring at her with interest until the silence was broken. "Do you suffer from any thing else other than these headaches you seem to have?" Dariel shifted uncomfortably on the bed "I have had a little problem with sleep lately . . ." she cut in ". . . Lack of concentration and dizziness?" He looked up at her "How did you?" she pushed the aging book into his hands. He held it gently almost afraid it would crumble in them. He read to himself from the passage that she pointed at.  
  
Everything that he had wrong with him had been documented in this book, including an colour photo of a single puffy, blood shot eye. "Your eyes have not yet become blood shot but the puffiness is obvious, easily passed off as lack of sleep." He closed the fragile book and handed it back to her. "So there is someone else who has this, where can I find this person?" Dariel got up and walked towards her placing a hand on her shoulder. She gently shrugged it off and walked to the window and gazed out at the beautiful sky, the few clouds that hung there could not hide the brightness of the sun. "There was someone else." He looked at her intently "Was?"  
  
"The patient in question died a few years back when this was documented, the only one ever to be diagnosed with it." Dariel lent against the wall, his mind turning as it took in all this new knowledge at once. "What happened?" he said hesitantly. "As time went by, nothing could be done for him, eventually the brain stops receiving signals and shuts down causing the patient to eventually die." This was to much for Dariel to take, he made his way to the door and stopped as they hissed open. "Can anything be done?" She lowered her head and slowly shook it "I'm sorry, we'll find a . . ." The doors shut behind Dariel as he left cutting off her sentence.  
  
Dr. Kadowaki walked to the divider and pulled it back "I assume you heard all that?" her question was aimed at the young dark haired man sat down, he smoothed back his fringe revealing a thin scar diagonally across his nose. He nodded. "So nothing can be done?" She shook her head and reached into the medical cabinet and retrieving a small cylinder she handed it to the man. "Here Squall give these to Rinoa this should help her morning sickness." Squall nodded his thanks "Maybe I should have a word with our young friend?" She nodded "Wouldn't hurt to try and from what I hear he is a lot like you used to be." She suppressed a laugh at the look on Squall's face. As he got up to leave he stopped to face her "I'll have a word with our friend, I don't think any of us would know what it's like to be a dead man walking." 


	3. Dead Man Walking

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say this, I DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY!!!  
  
Authors note: I hope you are all enjoying this so far because I am. Please if you review be honest?  
  
Speech " " Thought ' ' Dream ******  
  
Chapter 2: Dead man walking  
  
Dariel walked down the grey panelled hallway and looked at the printed lettering on the wall it read, B-16. He carried on walking, watching his feet moving over the mild green flooring. In his right hand he gripped tightly his mothers katana, his knuckles whitened as he gripped tighter. He would show them, he wouldn't fall so easily. There wasn't a chance in hell that this would kill him. None at all. He passed through the security sealed gates and noticed the immediate change in the surroundings, it was a lot warmer and he heard the sounds of birds chirping overhead. Secluded amongst the trees that surrounded the training centre, most likely hidden from the threats that were littered around the centre.   
  
He wrapped the hanging cord from the sheath tightly around his left hand and withdrew the katana with the right. He held the blade diagonally towards the floor and hesitantly approached a small clearing to his right, a rustling from the nearby bush caught Dariel's attention. He neared it cautiously, from within the bush a Grat burst forth at Dariel, bringing the katana up to defend himself Dariel severed two of the Grat's long appendages. With a placement of his feet he kicked back at the Grat and sent it onto its back, its remaining two appendages waved around in the air. The bulbous ends swiped at Dariel. Stood over the injured creature Dariel brought back his katana and drove the blade through its bloated belly. Thick green blood oozed out from the deep gash and dripped over his hand as he withdrew the blade. As the Grat lay dying Dariel wiped the green blood off on his trouser leg, the green fluid had a oily feel to it and smelt slightly of herbicides.   
  
He scowled at the overpowering smell and tried to wipe it off on his trousers to no avail. Just out of the corner of his eye he saw another Grat shrink back into the brush after witnessing the scene before it. Dariel ran after it, sword held tighter in his hand and burst through the bush into the clearing. He stopped in his tracks at the spectacle before him, the Grat's long snake like appendage dropped with a thump at Dariel's feet. The oily green blood splattered on his dark boots, he looked up and watched as the messed up remains off the Grat was thrown through the air and into the bushes. He looked up, frozen in place as the T-Rexaur let out a blood curdling roar that echoed around the training centre.  
  
The monstrosity before him bared its huge pointed teeth in a wicked like smile, green blood clung to its teeth as it let out another deafening roar. Dariel took several steps back as it turned his way, he sheathed his katana and held it out horizontally in front of himself, then placing it slightly to his left side he placed his right hand onto the handle. He did it almost instinctively as he remembered his mothers teachings in what she had compared to as a gun slingers quick draw. The giant tanned beast lunged for him as he pulled the blade out horizontally and raked it across its giant snout, the beast flipped its head back as it let out another roar. Blood trailed from the thin streak across its snout and dropped to the sparse grass below, Dariel saw his chance and backed off further into the centre.  
  
Dariel retreated into the brush, he may have been looking to blow off some steam but he wasn't stupid enough to stand alone against a T-Rexaur. At least not with this nagging pain at the back of his mind. Dariel headed towards the training centre balcony to be alone, unlucky for him someone was already there. He slouched down on a nearby wooden bench and rested his sheathed katana by his side and then placed his head in his hands and tried to concentrate on the pain disappearing. "It's getting worse isn't it?" he looked up at the male that was speaking to him. Seeing who it was he stood to attention and saluted. "Commander Leonhart?"   
  
Squall gestured towards the bench "Please, sit." Dariel held up his hand and lent against the balcony rail "I'm fine, what were you saying Commander?" Squall shook his head and lent against the balcony as well. "Please, call me Squall." He turned to face Dariel "When you went to visit the infirmary earlier, I was in the rear chamber waiting for Dr. Kadowaki and accidentally overheard your conversation with her." Squall slumped back against the railing "I'm sorry." Dariel looked at the ground 'Great, just great!' "So you know I'm going to die?" Dariel looked at Squall who seemed uneasy "Yeah."   
  
  
  
Dariel went over to the wooden bench, grabbing his sword he looked over his shoulder "I better be going." he started back towards the brush. "Dariel wait, we need to talk." Squall ran over and placed a hand on his shoulder, just as he did so both the men were thrown off their feet by a huge blood covered snout bursting through the brush. Dariel rolled to his left while Squall ran back to the balcony railing where he had left Lionheart, his gun blade. Both stood side by side, swords raised and cautiously approached the monstrosity. Holding back Lionheart with his right hand he extended his left, fingers spread wide he began chanting under his breath. Taking up his classic stance Dariel charged at the T-Rexaur and brought the katana across its clawed minute arm and severed all three digits on its left hand.  
  
The digits hit the ground and covered the dirt in crimson as the creature reared back its head and roared in agony again. Cold air ran over Dariel's neck as Squall's ice magic impacted against the monsters chest, it stumbled back knocking into trees as it did. The creature roared and charged at both its victims, Dariel tried to shout a warning at Squall who was concentrating on releasing another ice blast at it. Squall looked up as the spell was finished and got thrown into the balcony by the powerful charge of the T-Rexaur. Squall stumbled to the floor as the T-Rexaur fell into more trees as the ice blast struck it once again. "Squall?!" He failed to answer Dariel's pleas. Dariel looked from Squall to the T-Rexaur and tightened his grip on the katana and charged.   
  
The T-Rexaur looked at the piece of food running at it and for the first time in its life it was scared for the food's eyes seemed to glow with some inner fire.   
  
The T-Rexaur snapped at empty air as Dariel side stepped and thrust the katana through its right eyeball, twisting it as he withdrew the blade and dived out of the way as the monstrosity swung its large head. Crimson splattered the floor as the creature continued its rampage, Dariel stood back and waited for it to advance. Dariel swatted the air with his blade causing the warm crimson to free itself from the blade, smirking he sheathed his blade.  
  
The T-Rexaur eyed the piece of meat up with its one remaining eye and hesitated, it had never felt fear like this before. Not before a mere piece of meat. It arched its head back and roared, then it charged.  
  
Dariel readied himself then leapt at the appropriate moment, he flew past the creatures neck and brought his blade out stroking up its lower jaw as he landed on the base of its neck. Perched on its neck he raised the blade over his head and twisted it around before brining it directly down into its cranium. Blood flowed from the wound and seeped down the side of the T-Rexaur's head as it swung around frantically trying to dislodge him. Holding tightly to the handle Dariel tried his hardest not to be dislodged from his perch. Leaning on the blade he twisted as it started to slide through as if it as a warm knife through butter. As the beast fell into a clump of trees Dariel fell and the blade came with him cutting the beasts throat as he kept his grip on the handle.   
  
Dariel stood back as the beast roared one last time, the ground shook violently as the beast fell to the floor. The beast looked up at him from the floor and blinked its one eye. "I'll end your suffering." Dariel walked up to the beast and nodded towards the brave creature and brought the blade down into its already opened skull and twisted severing its brain. Dariel turned to Squall and saw him sat against the railing watching the spectacle before him. Dariel swished the blade cleaning it and approached Squall "You okay?" Squall nodded and smiled "You're a mess." Dariel looked down at himself and saw that his clothes were covered in crimson. Extending his hand to Squall he helped him up and together they made their way through the centre to the exit.   
  
They both stood at the base of the elevator in the main hall and waited for its descent. "Dariel?" Dariel looked to Squall with interest "Today is the day of your field test." Dariel looked puzzled "And?" Squall hesitated then answered "With light on your . . . Condition, Headmaster Cid thought it would be best if you didn't go." Dariel looked at the marble tiling and shuffled his feet uncomfortably 'What does he know.' he looked to Squall "And why's that?" Squall stood straight "With your condition Dr. Kadowaki thinks that it would be best if you stayed here and saved your strength." The lift sounded with a ding and Dariel stepped on, tapping the button he watched the doors start to close. "I'm going!" the doors closed leaving Squall stood alone in the hallway.  
  
Squall smiled 'Stubborn!' he started to walk away. 'Don't see the likeness though.' "Squall?" he turned at the sound of his name being called by Quistis. "Yes?" She crossed her arms and stood before him "So what's going on with Dariel's test?" he looked at her tight lipped "He's going, like we thought he would." She looked glum but nodded anyway. "So where to?" Squall started towards the elevator "Prep the Ragnarok, we're off to the Centra Ruins." She looked up at him shocked "So that means the GF that he will be facing is . . ." Squall nodded "Odin."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm sorry I haven't done any shout outs yet, kind of had problems, then I was in a hurry to post the last chapter and totally forgot. Anyway here you go:  
  
Twin-Lance: I'm glad you are enjoying my fic and hope to keep you entertained, I'm complimented that you have taken it upon yourself to add me to your favourites and author alerts. I have done the same with your fics and for those of you who have not read them, then I urge you to.  
  
Peptuck3: Glad you also enjoyed it, sorry about the comma's. Like I say I'm new to this. Not to worry, more blood to come and in detail.  
  
Evan'sRinoa: Thanks for the welcome, if you read the last chapter then you'll know that Dariel did in fact help his mother. I do kind of have it planned out, kind of. Anyway no nasty reviews so all's good so far.   
  
Malciah: Here you go two more chapters, I can't say if they're better or not, I'll let you decide. 


	4. Odin

Disclaimer: Listen already, I don't own have any rights to Final Fantasy. Like all of you, I'm just a loyal fan.  
  
Authors note: This is turning out better than I expected, this should my best chapter so far. Featuring my favourite GF, Odin.  
  
Speech "" Thought ' ' Dream   
  
Chapter 3: Odin  
  
Dariel stepped into the shower and watched the crimson run from his body as the mild water ran over his body. He stood a mere inch from the shower head and enjoyed letting the warm water run through his hair as he ran a hand through it. He pulled away his hand and stared at the grimy red substance that clung to it, it seeped between his fingers as he clenched his hand tightly. 'I had done it.' he tilt his head forward closer to the shower head and let the water fall down his face. 'I made it rain blood.' he stood there letting the water envelope him.  
  
Dariel stood in the grey hallway; he looked to the wall and saw the big red bold letters display B-4. Taking a step forward he turned to avoid knocking over the potted fern tree, the bright green of the fern mismatched to that of the wall. He noticed that he had been walking in between the thick bright yellow line running down the center of the floor. He carried on walking and looked through the glass panelling on the right side and noticed that Squall was waiting for him by a car. As he stepped into the garage he immediately noticed the difference in lighting, a few overhead mounted lights was all that illuminated the expansive room. He walked towards Squall and noticed how echoed his footsteps were, Squall indicated to the car and Dariel took his seat inside the sleek dark red automobile.  
  
A short distance south from where the fire cavern is situated Squall pulled the car to a halt and both the men stepped out on to the sparse browning plains. Dariel stood before the shear mass of the Ragnarok and couldn't help but be impressed at the velocity of the monstrosity before him. The gigantic dark red ship stretched across the landscape and appeared to be alive to him. The front ended with gigantic evil metallic face, its sleek features made it appear more and more living than just machine. At the base of the boarding ramp stood Quistis, arms folded she smiled at Dariel but couldn't hide the worried expression on her face.  
  
Squall approached her and Dariel couldn't hear what was said but was sure that he was reassuring her off some kind. Quistis nodded and approached Dariel, her mouth was set into a tight line and her eyes seemed to be searching around as if not to look directly at him. She passed him and opened the car door, leaning on it she simply said two words to him. "Good luck." she pulled the door shut and reversed the car before heading north back to the garden. Dariel walked to the boarding ramp and stopped to take in the surroundings, he watched as the sun begun to set and disappear behind the beautiful azure ocean. The shadow started to cast over the roughness of the sand and spread over the rest off the coast and slowly towards the ship. "You ready?" Dariel turned at the sound of Squall's voice "Yeah." they both headed back into the ship and Squall hit the controls for the ramp to rise as they passed its platform. Dariel looked back at the sunset through the thin crack off the closing ramp, once out of sight Dariel turned away. He couldn't shake the feeling that it was his last.  
  
The gigantic ship set down on the Centra continent a good five minute walk from the decayed ruins. Both men walked down the boarding side by side each making no effort to talk. The long journey had been uneventful with both men not bothering to break the silence while they sat on-board the Ragnarok. Until now. "Are you ready for this?" Dariel turned towards the prone Squall and nodded. I'm ready." With an acknowledging nod they both approached the foliage that covered the winding rubble covered path towards the abandoned rumble.  
  
Squall removed Lionheart and begun hacking at the undergrowth, each stroke of the blade revealing more and more of their destination that lied behind. With every stroke the winding plant tendrils seemed to return to block their advance, Dariel placed a hand on Squall's shoulder stopping his attack. Dariel raised one hand palm towards the tendrils and begun chanting under his breath, opening his eyes the plant life erupted into flames and shrivelled back from where it came. Once the high pitched shrieking had finished the two men made their way along the winding path towards the ruins. They appeared in a courtyard of sorts surrounded by several damaged pillars; Dariel approached one and ran his fingers over the decorative pattern that ended as he reached the damaged segment. He turned to Squall "What happened here?" Squall shrugged "Your guess is as good as mine, it was like this the last time I came." Dariel shifted some of the rubble with his foot. 'Strange.' Squall looked up into the shadows as if expecting something. "What is it?" he held one finger to his lips and turned his head in order to hear well. From within the shadows a shuffling could be heard, both men held onto their weapons tighter and awaited the threat.  
  
The first of the green heads appeared from the shadows and was joined by several others as one by one Tonberrys appeared from the dark opening. Each held a large kitchen knife and from the gleam of the weapon they where very sharp. The petite dangerous creatures made their approach very slowly towards the two men; Dariel looked to Squall and saw his commander holding his blade towards his enemies. Dariel had read about these creatures and remembered that these enemies despite their size were not to be underestimated. Squall ran at the lead and brought Lionheart around in an downwards arc and freed the firsts head from its shoulders, it went down in a pool of crimson. Swiping his blade downwards the blood splattered the ground and he retuned to his defensive posture. Dariel watched as the next in line dangled its lantern and gently swayed it, the flickering flame seemed to release an energy that covered the Tonberry and made it charge at Dariel. Dariel side stepped behind the Tonberry and brought his katana down across its back, the creature fell and its knife clattered to the side. The others raised their lanterns and begun swaying them, they charged.  
  
Dariel knocked aside the trusted chef's knife with his katana and brought it down on top of the falling Tonberry's wrist. Separating its hand from its wrist he kicked out pushing the Tonberry onto its rear as crimson escaped from the vital wound. He swung the blade around in his hand and brought it down into its stomach, a gasp escaped from its thin darkened green lips. Another green creature burst into flames and fell to the floor shrieking as Squall released a fire spell at the attacking Tonberry. Stepping over the blackened, smoking creature Squall brought the Lionheart around and cut an inch through another's arm. The faster paced creature thrust out and barely missed Squall's stomach but succeeded in tearing through his bright white shirt. Squall reached out and grasped the creatures damaged arm and snapped it. Still holding the useless broken arm he turned it around and pushed killing the creature with its own weapon. Warm crimson ran down his arm as he let go of the creature and watched it fall limp to the floor. Wiping the blood of on his trousers he noticed more of the creatures appearing from the shadows. 'There's no end to them.'  
  
Dariel raked his katana right and left as the hoard continued their assault, the slow moving creatures fell at his feet as he continued. He stabbed down at the floor and stopped the creature's spasm as it reached out to grab hold off his trouser leg. The material fell from its grasp as it let out a dry hiss and stopped, he brought the blade up and outwards impaling another and brought it sharply back impaling another from behind. Thick warm blood oozed down his hand as he yanked the blade out and swept back his leg in a round house kick knocking the dying Tonberry into a group of approaching green creatures. He swiped out cleaving the smooth oval head from another's shoulders and brought the blade down by his side as it fell to the floor and rolled away.  
  
Squall brought his blade upwards cutting an inch into the prone Tonberry's stomach and down onto its head splitting the skull. The creature fell to the floor and a thick purple grey fluid escaped from within the opened bone. Placing his foot under the creatures body he flicked up throwing it into an approaching pack. The group fell under the weight of the discarded body and erupted into a great ball of fire as Squall released another spell. He brought his blade diagonally down into another's neck and withdrew it as the creature fell, backing off he stopped and turned with his blade held high as he made contact with something He stopped as he saw Dariel, sword raised looking at him. "Let's finish this!" Dariel nodded and the two men stood back to back as the creature's continued their approach.  
  
The two men continued slashing at the approaching green creatures and could only briefly stare in amazement as the bodies piled up at their feet. Crimson flowed like a river around their feet yet the hoard continued their slow approach not deterred by the massacre that they were witnessing. Dariel knocked down a thrusting knife and kicked out at his assailant, a sharp pain made its way up the side of his stomach as he grimaced in pain at the unknown threat that pierced his flesh with its weapon. Gritting his teeth he punched out connecting with the green flesh off the Tonberry's face, bone shattered from the enhanced strength of the junctioned GF. Bringing his blade up and around he raked it over its face, the creature held its face trying to stop the flesh parting. Dariel watched in disgust as he saw the muscle that was revealed from the wound, grabbing the rear of its head he brought it forward onto his blade and watched as it disappeared and reappeared from the rear of its head.  
  
Squall slashed out and severed another's head before bringing Lionheart back to block a approaching blade. He was succeeded in hearing a hiss as the creature's hand fell to the floor, it clutched the wound and was kicked back by Squall onto another Tonberry's blade. Squall reached out for Dariel and pulled the wounded man back towards the safety of a stone wall. "This ends now!" Squall held out his hand and begun chanting under his breath, his eyes opened and he whispered a single word. "Diablos." The two men faded away and a huge black and dark red demon appeared a long pointed tail hanged behind it as his huge bat like wings opened up he took to the sky. The sky turned black as he reached into to it and a dark sphere expanded from his finger tips, the sphere grew larger and larger as his arm remained upright. Pure dark energy radiated from the round mass as it brought its arm down releasing it. The huge energy ball impacted with the ground enshrouding the hoard of Tonberry's, the gravitational pull of the ball sucked the creatures into it. The pull of the gravity ball pulled at the limbs of the creatures, those that weren't lucky enough to be pulled into the black mass were left twisted corpses on the floor. Diablo flew to the sky spun in an arc and disappeared, the men returned to see the mess before them. "We did it."  
  
Squall placed a hand on the side of Dariel and felt his blood seep from the deep wound through his fingers. He begun chanting and pulled his hand away as the wound magically healed. "Thanks." Squall nodded and walked over to the twisted corpses at his feet. "What a mess." Dariel walked over and prodded a twisted corpse with his foot. "Shall we go?" Squall turned and looked at him "You still want to do this?" Dariel nodded "I have to do this." The two men approached the huge double doors that kept Odin hidden, Dariel tried the handles. Locked. "What now?" Squall smiled "When I came here before we needed to place an eye in a statue to gain the code for the door. Dariel noticed the number pad to the side of the door. "I thought Odin died in the fight against Seifer?" Squall nodded "It's true that Odin was defeated, wherever he died or not is another matter." "We better get this code and find out." The two turned and started to walk away when a loud creaking behind them startled them. The doors started to open and a loud voice echoed inside their heads. "ENTER" Squall turned to Dariel "I think we just did."  
  
The two entered the dark dusty room and stared at the huge throne at the top of some stone steps. Sat in the seat was Odin; Squall noticed he hadn't changed since he had last seen him. The giant man stepped down from his throne and pointed his large curved blade at Dariel. "YOU" Dariel stepped forward and un-sheathed his katana and held it down by his side. Squall walked to the side wall "I'm here if you need me." Dariel nodded and walked towards the huge warrior. Let's do this." "YOU ARE A THREAT TO THIS WORLD" Dariel stopped stunned "Wha . . ." he brought his katana just in time to block the downwards slash of the curved blade. Vibrations shot up his arm making it numb. "YOU WILL DIE" Dariel brought his blade up again to block another slash, he slashed out and took the tip of the giant's left horn. The horn tip rolled to one side and the giant looked into his eyes with his own dark red pair. "YOU HAVE THE MEANS TO DETROY US ALL, YOU MUST BE STOPPED" Dariel backed off "What do you mean?" He dodged out the way as the curved blade cut through the air slicing into his arm, he felt the warm blood flow down his arm as it clung to the material of his shirt. He tightened his grip on the handle and turned to face Odin. Odin watched as an inner fire lit up the human's eyes.  
  
Dariel charged at the large man and continued hacking, each slash was met with a loud metallic clang as Odin brought up his blade to block. Dariel swung around and kicked at the giant, at the same time he released a fire spell. The impact through the monstrous man onto his rear, Dariel turned and beckoned Odin to advance. Odin pounded the floor and charged, Dariel got ready with another fire spell. Behind him something ran by, he turned and released the spell it made contact with the stone wall as a large six legged horse ran by. He turned as Odin made contact with him and charged him into the wall, the wall cracked and splintered as he impacted with it. He fell to the floor as Odin stood over him sword held high. "IT ENDS" Squall ran foreword. "Dariel!" Odin brought the blade down.  
  
Dariel thrust out his katana and watched as it pierced straight through one side of Odin's leg and through the other. Odin grabbed at the blade and pulled it through just as Dariel placed both feet onto his stomach and kicked pushing him away. Dariel got to his feet and holstered his katana, holding the sheathed weapon out horizontally in front of him he looked to Odin. Odin saw the fire in the human's eyes once again, grabbing his curved blade he ran at Dariel. Odin brought his weapon down as he pulled the blade out horizontally and sliced through the curved blade and cut several inches into Odin's chest. Odin grabbed at his chest as Dariel spun the blade in his hand and brought it through the air severing both horns further. Odin fell onto his rear and stared at the youth before him. "NOW I SEE" Dariel stopped inches from the fallen giant. "See what?" Odin laughed a deep booming laugh. "NOT ONLY ARE YOU THE MEANS OF OUR DESTRUCTION, BUT YOU CAN ALSO SAVE US ALL" "What do you mean?" Odin stood to his feet and nodded at Dariel "VERY WELL, I WILL JOIN YOU" Odin disappeared into thin air and Dariel felt his prescience enter his mind. Squall walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You passed, now what was he talking about?" Dariel started towards the doors "We'll talk on the way back."  
  
I'm sorry that this took so long to post but I kind of been busy. You know work and other things. Also went on holiday, might be a few spelling mistakes, I didn't have much time to check. But if you can put up with it, enjoy:  
  
Twin-Lance: Thanks! I don't think anyone has taken as much interest in this fic as you, except maybe my friend Malciah. Hope I deliver the goods and you enjoy this next one just as much.  
  
Malciah: Who are you kidding, Odin is a pussy cat. Nah, not really but like Twin-Lance says Dariel can take him! Hope you enjoy. I advise you read her work. Hey Twin-Lance? More advertisement, I expect the check in the mail. 


End file.
